Some internal combustion engines (ICEs) are designed to operate on a particular fuel. For example, an ICE may be designed to operate on regular unleaded gasoline with an Octane Rating of 87, or diesel grade 1-D. ICEs in flex fuel vehicles run on gasoline or gasoline-ethanol blends of up to 85% ethanol (E85).
Multi-fuel engines are capable of operating on multiple fuel types. For example, bi-fuel engines are capable of operating on two different fuel types. One fuel type may be a liquid phase fuel including gasoline, ethanol, bio-diesel, diesel fuel or combinations thereof that are delivered to the bi-fuel engine substantially in a liquid state. The other fuel type may include an alternative fuel, e.g., Compressed Natural Gas (CNG), Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG), hydrogen, etc. The two different fuels are stored in separate tanks, and the bi-fuel engine may run on one fuel at a time, or may alternatively run on a combination of the two different fuel types.